Generally, there has been known an electronic device in which a MEMS element (semiconductor substrate) formed with MEMS structures therein and a semiconductor element (semiconductor substrate) formed with integrated circuits therein are bonded in an insulation state and are electrically connected by bonding wires from the semiconductor element to the MEMS element (see Patent Document 1).
In the electronic device, a plurality of bonding wires are connected from a back surface of the semiconductor element having a smaller diameter than that of the MEMS element to electrodes exposed to a front surface of the MEMS element, and the MEMS element, the semiconductor element and the bonding wires are sealed by mold resin or the like to be packaged.
[Patent Document 1] JP-A-2010-067853